Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by adorableraver
Summary: What happens to Amelia, Teddy and Owen after the power went off in the season 15 mid season finale? This is my take on it. / (15x08 spoilers, towen centric, one shot)


This one shot was requested on my instagram account (raverinsanity) so here we go. This is my take on what's gonna happen after the cliffhanger. After all I'm a towen shipper, but I love and respect Amelia. If you don't like towen my advice to you is to leave this fic.

* * *

"We..."

And then everything went dark. The moving of the lift felt like an earthquake. Or... a helicopter, maybe. My body was immediately ready to flee. My heart race increased and my first impulse was to protect my baby. I hugged my belly and just prayed it wouldn't get hurt.

I heard bombs exploding and people dying. No. No. I had to get out of here. I couldn't stay in here. I was trapped and this made me even more nervous. Helicopters were bad, but this was far worse. If the lift would just fall down... that would be it. I wouldn't be able to protect my precious baby. My everything.

Light come back, please. My baby needs to be healthy. This was a war in my head that was messing with my whole mind and body.

I felt something warm on my arm and looked up. Of course it was dark so I couldn't see anything. The warmth of the hand travelled through my whole body. I felt much safer all of a sudden even though my heart was still beating like crazy.

"Teddy. Hey." Owen whispered and caressed the skin of my arm with his thumb. I heard him taking a step towards me. Of course it was him. It was always him. "It's all right, the power just went out."

No, no this was not all right. My baby was in danger and I couldn't do anything against it. I needed to have control over this situation. I just needed that. He knew it.

Owen pulled me into a hug and stroked my back softly. His warm breath against my neck. He must have felt my heart beating against his chest because he pulled me even tighter. "It's fine, Teddy. No one got hurt. Hug me."

I hesitated at first, but I trusted him. Carefully I wrapped my arms around his waist and my tiny bump was now right against his body. Daddy was protecting our little miracle, too.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered with a weak voice. I wanted to sound strong but I couldn't. I couldn't because I wasn't. I was weak.

His strong arms were placed on my back and slowly caressed the skin underneath. "Shhhh" Owen whispered, "you know that this isn't true. You're the strongest-"

"Stop it. Please," I was begging now. A sound of desperation was noticeable in my voice. I didn't want him to tell me all these things. He's hurt me so many times, I can't let him get close to me again. Not this time. After all he had- "Amelia" I whispered quietly so just he could hear.

After all his ex wife? Girlfriend? Woman he does relationship stuff with but hasn't put a label on it? Was standing behind us, or next to us. I couldn't tell.

She was quiet. Didn't say a word. I wish I would've known what was going through her mind at this very moment. I didn't want to ruin whatever they had, but I probably did.

I ruined everything the second I had come back to Seattle, pregnant. Owen and Amelia obviously had reconciled with each other. According to what I've seen they met halfway. No biological children, but children. They had this teenager and this baby. He would never want to have my baby, too.

A sharp pain went through my chest. Just the mere thought of getting abandoned for a third time was unbearable. I loved Owen so much that I settled for being friends but it was him whom crossed the boundaries of friendship. No, actually that was to blame on me too. I was the first one to confess my love six years before that eventful night.

"So what, Teddy?" Owen brought me back to reality, "yes. I've got Amelia, and Betty, and Leo. But I've also got you, Teddy. And your baby... our baby. Do you truly believe I don't want to be a part of your and our baby's life? I'm sorry that I made you even consider this thought." He unintentionally pulled me closer into the hug, "I'm sorry."

I couldn't held my tears back and just let them fall down my cold cheeks. I've got a lot more emotional since the hormones had kicked in.

His hand moved to my head and he started running his fingers through my blonde curls. My body was full of love for him, probably yet more than ever but I knew in the end it would destroy me.

"I've missed you, so much" and his voice broke. This sentence was full of hidden feelings and desires. But saying it out loud broke him. He felt terrible for saying this because he had his newly founded family with Amelia.

Silence. I didn't know what to say and I knew that he didn't need me to say anything. This was just this special kind of bond we had.

I couldn't tell how many minutes passed by but our moment was interrupted by the lights turning back on.

We were still holding each other and as soon as my eyes got used to the light again, I faced Amelia. She was crying, too. Amelia looked up at me, shook her head and smiled softly as if she wanted to say that this was all right. I knew it was not. I destroyed their relationship.

Quickly she wiped her tears away so Owen wouldn't see but he made no move to let go of me anytime soon.

The lift made its shrill sound and the doors opened. I let go of Owen and placed my hands on the bed of our number plate patient, ready to push him out of the doors and straight to the OR. I needed to focus on this right now.

"Teddy-" he tried to stop me.

"Sorry. This patient needs me. It's urgent" and with that I left Amelia and Owen alone. Fearing what they might talk about, because I was sure they would talk about this situation.

Amelia grabbed Owen's arm and walked with him to the next on call room, locking the door behind them.

For a while they were just staring at each other. The tension between them was getting unbearable. But it wasn't any kind of romantic tension, rather an awkward one.

"So" Amelia began, "she's your tumour, I told you so" She looked right at him, wanting to see his reaction, "you love her."

Owen opened his mouth, not knowing what to say to this. This was all too much for him. He got Teddy pregnant. Teddy was pregnant with his baby. His baby.

"Okay, Owen. You not talking doesn't get us any further. So I will talk. Maybe, after all, and I really don't want to say this, but maybe our marriage... relationship, or whatever this is, isn't meant to work out. We separated for a reason. We wanted this to work so badly when you came back from Germany. And then there were Betty and Leo and I think we kind of felt obligated to be together. But Teddy... Teddy, she's pregnant. With your baby and I know that this is what you've always wanted. And... and... and I know, I know that you want her. And that's okay. No actually it's not, but I want what's best for you. And the Betty thing I... I'm still wanting to be her official foster mum and with that the two of us can't keep living together because I assume you want to keep Leo until Betty's ready to be his mum. A social worker wouldn't want them to live together and raising them as siblings would just be weird. So it's for the best if I just move out... and you go and fight for... your family. For Teddy and your unborn child. Because you should. Because you love her."

The man in front of her didn't move. His face was full of shock, full of desperation. "Amelia are you...?"

"Yes, Owen, I'm saying that we're over. You're free to go, be happy" she smiled softly and wiped a tear away, "Teddy thinks she's standing in our way when it's me standing in your way. She loves you and you love her. And you're about to have a family together. You both flew across the Atlantic for one another. She's your person and you're hers."

The ginger just nodded and turned around to leave the room. He does love Teddy. A lot. Too much. And he needed to tell her.

Owen rushed to the OR the blonde surgeon was in. As much as he knew this wasn't an appropriate time, he also knew that he needed to get this off his chest.

"Teddy!" he yelled as he entered the gallery. And there she was. Her hands holding the scalpel, trying to save someone's life. She was wearing her adorable bird scrub cap. Her beautiful green eyes looked up to him. Oh, how much he loved her. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe to him.

"What do you-" she started.

"Don't" he cut her off and the confusion in her face got even more visible, "how much longer do you need?"

For a moment she hesitated. Then she looked around the room and back to Owen. "Someone else can close, I guess" she spoke with a soft voice and handed the scalpel to one of the interns before she headed back to the scrub room.

Owen also made his way there. As he entered the female surgeon just took of her scrub cap and now he could admire her complete beauty again. Her beautiful blonde curls, and her stunning green eyes that he always loved to get lost in. He smiled softly.

"It's you. It's always been you."

"What?" she took a step back, not really knowing how to act around him.

"Amelia. She's opened my eyes. It's you, Teddy. It's you and our little baby. And I know I've been a giant ass to you ever since we met. I know I should've chosen you when I broke up with Beth. I just... I thought you didn't love me. And with Cristina... I don't know. I think I was scared to give us a chance. There was always standing something in our way. And the only time there wasn't, I screwed it up. And I am so sorry. I regret it. Screwing it up, I mean. The rest I don't regret because it was the best thing I've ever did. That was the best night I've ever had so far. And I especially don't regret having a baby with you. With the love of my life. Teddy, I love you. It's always been you."

Teddy looked at him and took a deep breath. That was all she ever wanted. But that was the same thing he's told her in Germany and again it was Amelia who's told him to go fight for her. "Owen, I..." she gulped, "I can't" And with that tears started streaming down her cheeks again, but she turned her face away.

"I know, I know, Teddy" he took her hand and was surprised she didn't pull away. "I've screwed it up last time. So why, why should you trust me? I can tell you why. Because there's no one on this planet that I love more than I love you. And I understand that you don't want to just... be with me like a couple immediately. But let me prove to you that I'm serious about it. That I want us to work out. That I want... a life with you. Cute little blonde and ginger babies. A house with a huge garden. I want the bad days and I want the good days with you. And if I have to fight for you? So what? I will. I will never stop fighting for you again, for us," he softly placed his other hand on her belly and rubbed it softly, "you're my best friend and my greatest love. You're my perfect match and I was so dumb to not realise it sooner."

He looked down at their hands as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Okay" she breathed out and he could hear how hurt she was still and that broke his heart. "Okay, Owen" she placed her other hand on his hand on her belly, "as you said. I can't just... forget everything that's happened. But I'll try. And you'll try. We can make this work, I guess. I hope. Just please... don't you ever, ever hurt me like this again. I've been in love with you ever since we first met and I've been through so many heartbreaks and my heart... it just can't take another one."

"And it doesn't have to. It won't. I'd give my life for you and our baby" he smiled as the sad look on Teddy's face disappeared.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

* * *

thank you for reading! reviews and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
